The Legend of Whorra
by ipwnlocks
Summary: this story follows the young, promiscuous avatar as she sucks and fucks her way around republic city. All scenes will open from parts of the show, and will take place during a time lapse. strong content warning. very much lemons, obviously.
1. The Price of Freedom

Legend of whorra Chapter 1

The Price of Freedom

"Goodbye, Korra." Katara's sweet voice said to the avatar. Korra snuck out of the White Lotus compound with Naga. She headed for her parents' igloo, Korra told them her plan to go to Republic City against Tenzin's wishes to make him train her to airbend. Korra's parents couldn't protest, they simply embraced Korra and told her they would miss her very much. Korra mounted up on Naga and went to the south pole port, there was one last ferry leaving for Republic City that night. She approached the port to find very few deckhands around the dock during the late night. There was only on entrance to the boat and beside it, was a large man sitting atop a crate. He looked like an earth bender by his light skin and green military uniform.

"He's asleep, we can sneak on." Korra whispered to Naga. "As they approached the man was suddenly was shocked out of his sleep and jumped off the crate.

"Got a ticket?" The large bouncer asked with his arms crossed. He stepped to his side, blocking the entrance.

"Uhh… no, but I really need to get to Republic City!" Korra told the man, starting to panic.

"Well, the fee is two silver pieces, got any money?" The man asked eying the young water tribe girl. Korra reached for her waistband, feeling for her money sack. She found only emptiness; she suddenly remembered leaving her satchel of money back at the White Lotus compound. She cringed at the memory.

"I seem to have, uhh… left it at home. But I really need to get on this boat!" Korra pleaded with the man. The man looked down on her petite 5'6" frame and scratched his stubble.

"Well," The man said with a wicked smile. "perhaps there is ANOTHER way you can pay the fee…" Korra's eyes widened at the man's statement. 'is he suggesting what I think he is?' she asked herself. Korra slowly nodded at the man. The earth bender motioned for her to follow her on board. She slowly followed and pulled Naga along. The man led her to the cargo deck, behind some big crates full of some kind of fruit. He spun around and asked the girl:

"Ready to earn your ride?" The soldier asked the younger girl. Korra nodded; then shooed Naga away to go lay down. "Good, then get on your knees and suck it." The man said with a sneer, motioning towards his groin. Korra looked down and smirked. She slowly lowered herself to her knees and let the man fiddle with his pants until they slid down around his ankles. He wore a loincloth that was being pushed on from the inside. Korra easily slipped the loin cloth to the floor, releasing the man's girthy dick.

Korra grabbed the man and lightly started to stroke him. 'He's much bigger around than those water tribe boys….' She said to herself, remembering past experiences. She must have drained the balls of every teenager in the southern water tribe at least twice, and even some of the married men would come around to play with her. Ever since Korra had learned about boys and sex she was fascinated with men's penises, so when she finally got one to pull theirs out for her, she was in love. She had grabbed it, stroked it, and tasted it until he had came all over himself, and her. She found that she enjoyed the taste of water tribesman's cum. It was very potent and strong from the strict meat diet. Since her first discovery she had been a walking cum dumpster, she loved when men touched her, and she loved to pleasure every man that would have her; which of course, after word got out, was every man in the village who was single, and even some that weren't.

"Gonna have to use that pretty little mouth of yours if you plan on riding the ferry." The man commanded Korra. Korra was more than happy to comply; she opened her mouth and stuck the head in. She swirled her tongue around the man's penis. 'It tastes different than the water tribe men, too.' She thought to herself as she stroked the man with her tongue. She started to take more and more into her mouth. She had learned to deepthroat the men of her village, all except the largest. Most of the men in the water tribe had long members, but weren't very thick, so Korra could suck them down to the hilt. The earth bender was different; he was not quite as long as the tribesman, but easily twice as thick. Korra could only fit about 4 inches into her mouth before her she felt like it was stuff with marshmallows, she simply couldn't fit any more cock in her mouth.

She started to slide back on the soldier's cock, leaving it coated in her saliva. Korra released her mouth from the man and looked at his dick. She rubbed the tip with her hand and slid it down over the part her mouth was unable to reach, coating his entire member in the girl's saliva. She started to stroke the base and the couple inches at the base as she started to suck again. The earth bender groaned in delight at the girl's obvious skill.

"You're pretty good at this." The man muttered through his already ragged breath. 'She is either a complete slut or has the luckiest boyfriend on the planet.' the man thought to himself as Korra steadily bobbed her head up and down on his dick. Korra hummed her agreement to the man's statement. The man tensed up when she hummed the vibrations from her throat made the blowjob feel AMAZING. The man reached down and grabbed Korra's ever so convenient pony tail to try to make her go deeper with her mouth. Korra, once again, hummed her response to the man's actions, this time in protest.

The man started to roll his hips into Korra's mouth, still holding tight on her pony tail. Five throat fucking thrusts later, accompanied by Korra's muffled protest the man suddenly pulled out of her hot mouth, his cock covered in her saliva. He pulled her pony tail towards the ground, making her look up at him as he stroked just the head of his own penis. Korra felt five long sticky strands of hot cum fall on her cheek, right eye, and lips. She had never experienced this act before; the man took a couple steps a back and fell into a sitting position on a small crate. Korra stuck her tongue out and licked on of the strands that were across her lips. This earth bender's semen was sweet that the water tribesmans, and not as strong. And there was a lot more of it!

"Ok, you can ride. But down here, not upstairs." The man told the girl, pulling up his pants and fastening his waistband. Korra nodded at the man as he walked away satisfied. She walked over to Naga and pulled out a wash rag from her satchel and wiped her face off. She laid down on Naga's side. She pulled off her top and water tribe pants. So she was left in her small bra and panties. She felt Naga's steady breath, she knew Naga was asleep. Korra reached down to her netheres and ran her index finger up her vagina, it came back wet. She knew she had gotten horny from sucking the man's cock, but didn't think she would already be leaking through her panties.

She reached over to a small satchel pack and pulled out an 8 inch long cylinder with a rounded top. It was made of the softest seal hide the Southern Water Tribe had to offer. Korra quickly moved her panties around her ankles. She slid the length against the opening between her legs. And let out a little gasp of pleasure. She took her other hand, with her index and middle fingers; spread herself open for her toy. She slowly pushed the toy inside herself. She loved the feeling of being filled up down there.

This toy was thicker than most of the water tribe boys, and just as long. She moaned quietly as she got to the hilt of the toy. She could feel the tip of the toy pushing on her womb. She slowly started to slide the toy's full length in and out of herself, spinning the toy a quarter turn with every push, making the small metal beads that were under the seal skin to be in different spots with every thrust. While her left hand was pounding that long fake cock into her insatiable cunt, her other hand crept down and started to rub circles around her clit. With both the stimulation of the toy and her clit being rubbed Korra was quickly becoming more entranced by her fantasy of her favorite water tribe boy fucking her brains out.

She became loud with her panting and moaning of the water tribesman's name. She started to thrust her toy in faster and faster as her dream-fucking built to its climax. Just as she was about to go over the edge, pounding the toy inside herself as fast as she could, rubbing her clit as fast as possible, with her eyes clamped shut, and her breathing very haggard; she pulled the toy free from her folds and rubbed her entire palm on her clit. A small stream of her vaginal fluid spurted from Korra's puffed pussy; accompanied by Korra's screech of ecstasy. Korra lay back against Naga's warm fur gasping for breath. Her legs twitched a bit as she recovered from her orgasm. Korra opened her eyes to see the small puddle she had made. She smiled to herself, she reveled in her ability to squirt, she had figured out how a couple years ago. She had also found that the older men found her ability extremely erotic. Korra fell asleep against Naga; spent from her exertion.

The blow of the whistle from the ferry up above told Korra that they were coming into port. She quickly tugged on her clothes and woke Naga up. She mounted Naga, ready to make a break for it when the ferry's cargo doors opened. Korra was in Republic City!


	2. Puppy Love

The Legend of Whorra Chapter 2

Puppy love

The Chi Blockers flew through Korra window, letting the soft moonlight fill her small stone room. Korra jumped up from her bed; and firebent with a flip kick at the intruders. Korra shot fire from her fists but was unable to get a bead on the quick chi blockers, they very rapidly circled her; cutting off all routes of escape. One Chi Blocker charged, she easily blocked the thin man's attack and shot him off with her adept fire bending.

Korra felt multiple sharp pains run up from the middle of her left calf, up to base of the back of her neck. She felt the connection to her energy to bend be severed; she fell to her knees and was quickly bound with her hands behind her back. Two chi blockers held her down as Amon materialized out of the shadows and walked slowly into Korra's room.

"After I take your bending away" Amon chimed in his chilling voice; as he reached his right hand out, "you will be nothing." Korra looked away, but instead of feeling his signature thumb to her forehead, he felt a firm strong hand cup her right breast. Korra was shocked and looked up. Amon was looking right into the girl's eyes, into her soul. He knew her past; every perverted, slutty, and degrading thing she had ever done. Korra felt him rip open her top, letting her large breasts fall from her tunic, she had not been wearing a bra.

"Well, well, well. It looks like this Avatar is nothing but a whore." Amon's voice pierced through the night.

"Maybe we should give this slut what she wants." Amon continued. At Amon's announcement, the Chi Blockers nodded in agreement and started to chuckle at what would happen next. Korra watched as Amon slid his mask off, he looked at the girl and Korra's heart sank; she broke out in a cold sweat when she gazed upon the pure blackness under Amon's mask. He had no features except for glowing red eyes.

Amon knelt down by the girl and slid an overly long tongue from the void that was his face and over the girls breast. Korra tensed up and flinched at the touch; his tongue was cold and slimy. Korra looked away from the man and tried to ignore the sick sensation that was coming from her stomach. The monster with no face stood and put his thumb on Korra's forehead.

"You are nothing!" Amon hissed as Korra felt all the energy being sucked from her body through that one point of contact.

Korra awoke screaming and shot up in bed. Her hair hannging in her face. She looked to her right to find her loyal best friend, Naga, licking her right hand.

"it… its alright Naga, I just had a bad dream…" Korra reassured the animal. Naga whined in response and put her big head in Korra's lap. Korra leaned over on top of Naga's head, rubbing the polar bear-dog's ears. Korra's coco skin was clad only in thin breast wrap and a small loincloth. Korra's heart rate slowed down to normal, then she noticed the warmth and wetness between her legs. She pushed Naga's head off her thighs; Naga hummed in protest, but then laid down beside Korra's bed.

Korra threw the blanket off her lap and looked down. Even In the dim moonlight, she could see the small puddle that had formed around her crotch. She fell backward in bed, her arms behind her head. 'I cant believe I was turned on by that… I hated every minute of it… didn't I?' The avatar asked herself.

Korra took her left hand, almost without think about it and slid it down between her breasts, then over her tight stomach and finally down between her legs to feel her own dampness. She slid her fingertips under her loincloth and through her short, bush. She rubbed the area about her lower set of lips, remembering the southern water tribe tradition of keeping a woman shaved. A tradition she had not been following since she left the South Pole. She rather liked the feel of her hair, it was soft, fine, and only measured about a sixteenth of an inch, just some peach fuzz, really.

"I wish I had someone to eat me out." A year or so back, a merchant from the fire nation visited the south pole. She had convinced him to 'try her wares'. He had licked her down there; something that was completely knew to the slutty avatar. No one in the water tribe had ever done that with her, apparently it was only practiced in the fire nation. It was said that the technique was invented by fire lord Zuko himself, for his wife, Mai. Korra had tried to teach her sex toys how to eat her out, but they were never any good at it.

She lightly moaned as she pushed her middle finger against her pussy lips. Korra lifted her legs into the air, bringing her knees under her soft, supple breasts and expertly removed her loincloth, dropping them off the side of the bed. Still lying on her back, she spread her legs wide to allow east access herself, Korra's right leg hung off the bed, her foot barely brushing against Naga's fur. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on her favorite water tribe boy and his large throbbing member that Korra had grown to love.

Korra started stroking her lips, penetrating herself with only her finger tips. She was soon burying her knuckles inside her own folds; opting to not use her seal-skin toy. Korra unclasped her breast wrap and threw it across the room as she started to fondle her breasts, all the while knuckle deep inside herself.

Naga felt Korra kick her several times. She whined and stood up. She looked at her master on the bed, ready for an order. The polar bear dog saw her master preforming a ritual that she sometimes did on long lonely nights, when no boy toys were around. Naga was about to lie down in the opposite corner of the room when she noticed Korra's a left wrist rapidly flick from an up to a down position and then back again. Naga heard a wet slosh every time Korra's hand moved. Naga got closer to the sound to investigate.

Korra was getting close to her limit. She took her left hand from her nethers to give her tender pussy a break for a couple minutes. She brought her fingers to her lips. She took her left middle finger into her mouth; tasting her own juices. This was a habit she had formed that made her feel extremely dirty, naughty, and perverted all at the same time; but it was a thrill she simply couldn't pass on.

'What if someone saw me now…' the avatar teased herself. 'Looking like a total slut, sucking on my own pussy juice. I'm supposed to be the avatar, the bridge between the spirit and physical world and the only person who can bring balance to the world.' Korra scolded herself; it made her blush furiously. She switched from her middle finger, which was now clean, to her index finger, which was still covered in the juice from her woman hood. 'What if Tenzin caught me right now, just walked in? or Pema? Oooo… or maybe Mako or Bolin?' The avatar asked herself, still swirling her soft tongue around her finger.

Korra jumped in surprise when she heard slight sniffing sounds and felt cool puffs of air being blown onto her exposed vagina. She gasped and looked down towards her crotch in time to see Naga lick her tight folds. Korra was about jump away and smack Naga for licking her when the polar bear-dog gave her a second slobbery lick. A wave of pleasure coursed through her from her loins, a pleasure she hadn't felt since the merchant. At the third lick, Naga was satisfied in her investigation and turned her back on Korra and laid down in the corner of the room.

As the sensation of the animal's actions passed she sat up, and looked at her pet in a new light. She bit her finger and a perverted smile crept onto her face as a devilish thought crept into her mind. She leaned over and opened the bottom drawer of her bedside table. She felt around the far back right corner. She giggled as she grasped the small jar and pulled it out. Korra sat on the edge of her bed and popped open the bottle. The bottle she had bought off that fire nation merchant, he called it sex jelly, was supposed to taste good, make it easier for her partner to perform oral sex on her. She used a little bit when trying to train her fuck buddies, but after one session they didn't want to do it anymore, so over half of the jar was left.

Korra ran her finger through the jelly, scooping a little on her finger. She looked at Naga and whistled softly. Naga perked up her ears and looked at her master. Korra motioned her to come, and held out her finger for Naga to lick the jelly off. Naga ran her wet tongue over Korra's finger a few times, licking it clean. Korra scooped out another tip for Naga, the polar bear-dog seemed to enjoy the taste. As a trial, Korra wiped a scoop onto her stomach, just below her naval; Naga was not even hesitant to eat off her master.

Korra went for it. She applied a small dab of jelly to her clit and leaned back. The animal had no inhibitions to lick her master clean. Korra laid her head back as the beast eagerly lapped at her pussy. Korra hated to admit it, but she hadn't felt this good from a tongue, by man or beast, since the merchant. She reapplied the jelly to keep the animal's assault on her tender cunt in full force. Naga was happy to have the midnight snack, the gelatin was quite sweet, most of the time she only got fish or some sort of mystery meat, so she was delighted by the sweet snack.

Korra closed her eyes and visions of Mako flashed in her mind as Naga continued to lick her nethers. Focusing on the rhythmic lapping of the polar bear-dog's tongue, and the wet sloshing sound with each lick that came from Korra's pussy. She smeared a big blob of jelly to her cunt, pushing some inside herself, trying to get Naga to penetrate her with that long tongue of hers. Naga saw more jelly being applied and greedily licked it off the girl's skin.

The tip of Naga's tongue tasted the jelly inside Korra, Naga pushed her snout against Korra's crotch and stuck her tongue 5 inches inside Korra; cleaning out any hidden jelly; being sure to swirl it around the entire canal that was Korra's vagina. The tip of Naga's tongue flicked Korra's G-spot multiple times.

Korra shrieked in pleasure as the animal forced her hot, wet, soft tongue into Korra's folds; and was even more pleased when Naga found her sensitive bundle of nerves located inside her cunt. Korra reached down to cram more jelly inside herself to keep the animal from stopping. Naga saw the incoming jelly and pulled her tongue free, so Korra had to settle for rubbing it on her clit.

Already being worked up for the knuckle-deep finger fucking, and now with the beast's tongue lashing, Korra was closely nearing her peak. Korra started to fondle and pull on her erect nipples to finish herself off and push her over the edge. Naga continued her steady rhythm of licks on Korra, tasting for the sweet jelly.

Korra squirmed under the animal as she felt her orgasm start to crash over her. Korra spasmed out of control and screamed into the open air, bending fire from her mouth as she came. Naga jumped back at her master's scream and the fire that erupted into the air. She approached Korra again and sniffed her crotch, Naga could smell a new scent, and it smelled hot. But Naga could no longer smell her midnight snack, and so went to her corner to sleep.

Korra slumped into her bed as her orgasm subsided. She sat up and looked at her sweet, loyal pet with a smile on her face. She quietly got up from her bed and walked over to Naga. Korra laid down against the side of her best friend, and new found lover. Naga turned her head around towards Korra before giving hera big sloppy lick to the cheek. Korra giggled and simply rubbed the polar bear dog's ears as sleep crept over the young girl.


	3. A Night Out

The Legend of Whorra chapter 3

A Night Out

Korra's date with Bolin had been a lot of fun, after feeling so rejected by Mako she had considered just dating Bolin. He was so nice, and he obviously wanted to be with Korra. They went to a restraunt for chocolate shakes together, and went on top of the tall tower in the center of the city for some night time sight-seeing before their quarter-final match.

As Bolin and Korra were walking back to the arena from the tower, they found themselves in a slummy neighborhood. The shop keepers had already shut down their stands, and the homes had their windows boarded up. Korra didn't like the area but it was a straight shot to the arena, she could see the golden walls in the far distance. Three men walked out in front of them, blocking their path towards the area. They were thugs from the triple threat triad, an earth, water, and fire bender.

"Looks like someone's a little lost" the snarky fire bender leader said to his comrades as they approached the avatar and Bolin. Bolin backed up and grabbed Korra's shoulder. Korra turned towards Bolin, with a fire in her eye, and told him in a whispered voice.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of these fools." She winked at Bolin and turned towards the three approaching men.

"For a small fee we will let you and your boyfriend get past our little toll. And be on your way, the cost is everything in your wallet." The earth bender said as he bent a large stone out of the ground.

"Oh, it seems we have no money…!" the avatar gave her best bimbo/helpless girl routine and walked up to the fire bender. She looked up slightly at him and put her hands on his jacket. "Isn't there anything else I could do as payment?" The fire bender let his guard down as a smirk crossed his face.

This was the opportunity the avatar had waited for she swiftly brought her knee into the fire bender's balls. The man started to double over and Korra shot her hand out at the water bender who had not had the chance to react and encased the man in earth up to his neck, then sank him into the ground so his chin was resting on the dirt path. As the fire bender bent over, clasping his balls, Korra spun around and put her heel to the man's temple, sending him flying across the path and into the wall of a shop. The earth bender shot his stone at the girl who bent up a wall of protection. She then finished off the fire bender by sinking him into the ground the same way she had the water bender. She dropped her wall and came flying through the dust and rubble with blazing fists; she assaulted the earth bender until she saw his right hand fall to try to bend up a projectile to hurtle at the young girl. Korra seized her chance and sent a short spire for the ground to encase the bender's hand. As the stone clasped his hand tightly Korra held out her hand in "stop" signal then quickly made a first, making the earth condense around the man's hand, crushing the bones. The earth bender screamed in agony and Korra let the stone crumble.

"Now go tell the rest of the triad what you just saw! The avatar is here to stay!" She screamed at the retreating man, who was now in a gallop running away from the girl. She sent one last ball of screaming hellfire after the man to reinforce her point.

Bolin came up behind Korra with a shocked look on his face.

"Korra… that was incredible!" Bolin shouted with his hands up in the air. "Wow, Korra you're just…. Amazing." Bolin said taking another step towards Korra. Korra looked up at the young, handsome earth bender. She had never really been attracted to Bolin, but after Mako had shot her down, and now they were in the dim light of the moon and the few scattered street lights, Bolin looked dreamy. 'Plus', the avatar thought, 'this will really bug the piss out of Mako, ill show him not to reject me!'. She stood on her tip toes and leaned into Bolin, giving him a quick peck on his lips. As she started to roll back onto her heels Bolin moved forward for a real kiss. Korra was surprised by his forwardness, but after only a moment kissed him back, he was very passionate with Korra.

Bolin put his hand behind Korra's head, threading his finger through her fine hair. She enjoyed the kiss, it made her urges flare up, the kind that could only be satisfied by a lover; not even her favorite toy could calm the fire that had started brewing in her loins. She had not had any contact "down there" since her very exciting and surprising encounter with Naga over a week ago; which made resisting temptation even harder. She knew a teenage boy couldn't say 'no' when a girl came onto him in a sexual way. 'It's like, physically impossible for their stupid brains to say 'no'' The avatar thought to herself with giggle. She took Bolin's hand and started to tug him towards a sleazy motel they had passed on their way back. She noticed an old man who had come out of his house to see what had happened in the alley.

"Call the police!" She called out to the man as she drug Bolin by the arm backwards towards the motel.

"Uhh, Korra?" Bolin started. "The arena is the other way."

"I know, silly." Korra said in very flirtatious manner. "We have one more stop before our date is over."

Bolin stopped letting Korra drag him when he realized Korra was dragging him Chong Wi's hotel.

"Korra? Umm… why are you taking me to a sleazy motel?" Bolin asked, perplexed. Korra giggled.

"Because, I want to spend a little more time with you." She said in a low whisper, she rubbed Bolin's forearm between her breasts before asking "Don't you want to spend time with me?"

Bolin blushed and his eyes widened as he realized what she was hinting at, the contact with the woman's breasts, even though it was through material, sparked the earth bender's arousal. He eagerly followed the avatar into the hotel lobby.

"Can we get a room?" Korra hastily asked the older man at the front desk. He looked up from his newspaper towards the young couple and gave them a questioning look.

"Three silver." The man stated, very sure the couple didn't have the money. Korra threw the money on the counter and looked expectantly at the man for her room key; she just couldn't wait to get out of her clothes. The man shrugged and tossed a room key with the number four on it, he point to her left.

"Your room is down there, second door on your left." Korra almost sprang into a run when the man pointed to their right, pulling Bolin with her. She took the key from her male companion and quickly unlocked her door. She pulled Bolin into the room and slammed the door.

Korra jumped on the boy just as he came in the door; she pushed his back into the door and locked her lips with his. Bolin was shocked by the sudden contact, then relaxed and started to kiss Korra back. Korra threw her arms around Bolin's broad shoulders; while Bolin moved his hands to the avatar's hips, holding them tight as Korra slipped her tongue past her lips and into Bolin's mouth.

Bolin was once again surprised with Korra's boldness, but gratefully indulged in it. He stepped forward, pushing Korra back, then lightly pushed her hips away from himself. Korra hummed in protest as their lips parted. She narrowed her eyebrows at, questioning his motives.

"Let's do this a little more comfortably…" Bolin suggested with a smirk. Korra jumped at the chance to take off her skin she wore around her waist, she threw it over the small couch the room had.

"This is a dinky little room." Korra observed. It had a big bed, a small couch, a table, and a wash room.

"Yea…." Bolin agreed, kicking off his shoes and removing his tunic, leaving on his white, tight undershirt.

"But the bed is pretty nice." Bolin said, plopping down on the soft sheets. Korra followed Bolin's example and quickly kicked off her boots, she was clad in only her top and pants, and of course bra and panties. While Bolin was wearing his pants and had his undershirt. Korra eyed the earth bender sitting on the edge of the bed and closed in on her prey.

Korra stood right in front of Bolin, then grabbed his hair and made him look up at her. She forced him to kiss her, even though there was no resistance. Korra placed her knees on the edge of the bed and sat in Bolin's lap then slid her hands to his shoulders; all the while still tongue dancing with Bolin. Bolin wrapped his strong arms around Korra, planting his palms on her lower back. Korra smiled at his gentle touch, she pulled away from the man's lips and rolled her hips in the man's lap. Bolin gritted his teeth at Korra's motion. Korra smirked at Bolin's reaction.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently, putting her right index finger to her lips, giving her best impersonation of a helpless virgin.

"Uuhhgg…. Nothing, nothing is wrong." Bolin said through gritted teeth. He moved his hands from her back to the girl's hips, holding her firmly in place on his lap.

"Does it have anything to do with this?" She asked still in her innocent voice. She scooted backwards, exposing the growing bulge in Bolin's pants. Korra reached down and slowly stroked the bulge.

"Nnngggghhhh….." Bolin grunted in mixed surprise and pleasure. Korra giggled. She loved being able to control men like this.

"Now what's this?" She asked, slowly stroking the hardening spot in the man's pants. Korra looked up at Bolin to see him staring back at her, his eyes only half open and burning with lust. Korra dismounted completely off Bolin and fell to her knees, a position she had become accustomed to. She easily unbuckled his waistband and slid his pants down around his ankles, leaving his lower body clad in only his earth kingdom boxers. The bulge was much more visible without the pants, Korra loved the sight. She ran her up Bolin's thighs and clipped her fingers around the waistband of his boxers and slowly started to tug them down.

Korra moved the boxers agonizingly slow when she spotted the base of the man's dick. She gazed up at the earth bender to see him waiting in anticipation. She grinned and went back to sliding the under garments down. Inch by inch she exposed the man; it was thick like the boat guard's; nice and long. As she exposed the head of the man's member Bolin's cock bucked up and tore itself from the boxers and stood up at 45 degree angle.

"Oh my god Bolin!" Korra shrieked in delight as the man's dick moved unexpectedly.

"What?" Bolin asked, fear coursing through him because of Korra's exclamation. He thought maybe she didn't like it, or was frightened or something. He had never been all the way with a girl before, he didn't know what to expect.

"It's perfect! So long and thick…." The avatar said in a very seductive and sultry voice. She reached out and grabbed the base, once again not being able wrap her fingers completely around the earth bender's cock. Korra reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial of oil. She popped off the cork and poured the contents onto Bolin's throbbing member. She lathered the oil all over the man's cock, making it extremely slick. She started to stroke the entire length of the man's dick, slowly moving from the base all way to his red tip.

Bolin grunted as the avatar's hand glided over him. He rolled his head back to look at the ceiling while he tried to focus on the girl's actions. He closed his eyes, loving the slow stroking of his cock. Korra saw the man enjoying his handjob and decided to kick it up a notch. She wrapped her free hand around his shaft directly above her other hand and began to stroke with both hands at the same time.

"Ooooohhhhh…. Korra…" Bolin moaned at the addition of her second hand. Korra smiled as she worked on his hard shaft.

Korra squeaked in surprise when Bolin suddenly reached down and easily picked her up. He stood with her still in his arms and spun around before lightly tossing Korra on the bed. He was quickly upon her, struggling with her waistband. She smiled at his difficulty before helping him to get her down to her tiny little panties. Bolin hooked his fingers around the side of her panties and slid them down; Korra lifted her legs to help Bolin undress her.

With her panties off, she opened her legs to let Bolin see his prize. Bolin gazed down Korra's light chocolate skin; resting his eyes on Korra's tight pussy. He reached down and put his right palm on her short pubic hair, sliding his ring and middle finger against Korra's lower set of lips. Feeling how damp she already was. He slid her left hand up her stomach to her right breast and started to knead the soft flesh. He leaned close to Korra and locked his lips with hers.

Korra loved to be touched "down there", having her breast rubbed made the feeling even better. Korra was a little surprised when Bolin had leaned over and kissed her, but had been happy to kiss back; she quite enjoyed tongue wrestling with the young earth bender. Bolin took his two fingers he had been stroking her with and slowly slid them into her body.

Korra's eyes shot open at the penetration. She loved the sensation of being invaded and filled up; even if it was his fingers she would have to make do until she could ride him. As Bolin started to finger Korra, she felt his still rock-hard erection brush against her side. She reached out with her right hand and found her mark, grabbing hold of the man's cock. She began to stroke the well-oiled member while still making out with Bolin.

Bolin tensed up when Korra had touched him, but he loved the feel of her soft, petite hands run up and down his length. Bolin's lust was boiling over with every stroke of her hand. Bolin moaned, which was muffled by the avatar who was still lip locked with him. She pulled back and smiled up at the man, still rhythmically stroking him. Bolin took his soaked fingers from Korra and repositioned himself on the bed so he was in the missionary position with Korra lying on her back.

"Nuh uh…" Korra chimed as she watched Bolin reach for his cock to line it up with her pussy. Bolin looked up confused; still holding himself in his hand, ready to line up his thrust. Korra rolled over and stood up, she circled around the bed. Bolin turned, until he was forced to sit to follow her. She stood in front of Bolin at the foot of the bed; she removed her top and bra with expert hands, motions she had done hundreds of times before; she then pushed his face into her soft breasts. Bolin instinctually latched onto her dark nipple and began to suckle on her breast.

Korra smiled at the suction, then crawled into Bolin's lap, before making him tip onto his back. She pulled her breast from the earth bender's mouth and got on her knees, straddling Bolin, she lined herself up with Bolin and grabbed his cock, steadying it. She slowly lowered herself over the thick dick. Bolin's head slid in fairly easily; thanks to the oil. After an inch of the girthy earth kingdom cock, Korra was having trouble keeping her moans and screams inside. She started to bounce up and down only on the top half of his dick, letting the oil coat her insides for an easier insertion.

"Oh god Bolin…" Korra moaned as she slowly slid up and down Bolin's cock; trying to take a little bit more of the girthy beast every time she went down. Bolin reached up and grabbed Korra's sides and pulled her down so her breasts were rubbing against Bolin's hard chest. He pulled her into a deep kiss, while Korra kept rolling her hips, sliding her pussy up and down the man's engorged cock.

Bolin pulled away from the kiss this time, enough for Korra to let her screams and moans of pleasure to be heard throughout the whole hotel. Bolin used his abs to sit up, he started to buck his own hips into Korra as she slid down, successfully thrusting the entire length of his girthy cock inside the water tribe slut.

"Oh god Bolin, I'm gonna….gonna…" Korra shrieked between the sloshing of her pussy juice and the duet of moans and groans of pleasure.

"Oh yeah, Korra, me too!" Bolin shouted as he furious thrusts pounded Korra's crotch.

"Bolin! I'm cumming!" Korra screamed, digging her nails into Bolin's back. Bolin felt Korra's pussy suddenly tighten around his cock, upping the pleasure two fold. Bolin felt Korra spasm and twitch as a wave of pussy juice crashed onto Bolin's lap. Bolin gritted his teeth as Korra squeezed the orgasm out of him.

"Korra!" Bolin screamed as he released his seed inside the avatar. Together, they fell to the bed, Korra did a half-roll to Bolin's left, sliding his softening manhood out of her drenched pussy. Korra layed there regaining her breath with her right hand on Bolin's chest and his strong shoulder rubbing between her tits.

Bolin lay there, his chest heaving trying to recover. He looked at his lover; she had her eyes closed and a nice little smile painted her face. He grinned at the avatar, glad to have made her feel good. Korra's eyes shot open and a look of panic was plain in her face. Bolin was concerned and gave her a questioning look.

"The arena! We have a match to play tonight, remember?" Korra half screamed, sitting up in the bed she scrambled to find her panties.

"Oh, shit!" Bolin cursed and sat up; he threw on his boxers and pants that were still at the edge of the bed. Bolin ran out of the room and asked the man at the front desk what the time was. He came back a little more calm.

"We have 30 minutes until we have to play…Korra, why are you walking like that?" Bolin asked the avatar with a cocked head. Korra had her bra, panties, and pants back on and was walking bull- legged.

"Well, you kind of forced that monster dick inside me, and I'm sore now…I think you ripped me a little…" Korra said with a frown. Tenderly rubbing her crotch through her pants. Bolin laughed, then thought about later that night.

"Will you be able to fight tonight?" Bolin asked in concern.

"Yeah yeah, let's go before your brother comes looking for us…"

The couple walked back out of the hotel, with a knowing look from the man at the desk. They headed towards the golden arena in the distance; they came across the scene of the muggers where the police were finishing up. Chief Bei Fong was on the scene in full uniform ordering around lower ranked policemen. The chief turned around to see Korra on Bolin's arm as they walked.

"Did you have something to do with this? I have five eye witnesses that say you were the ones that caught these men, and then let one escape with a broken hand.." Chief Bei Fong said in her no-nonsense stern voice.

"Uhh… yeah, I roughed up these gangsters, Lin." Korra said defiantly. Chief Bei Fong gave the avatar a little smile.

"I suppose I should thank you, these two have been a problem for weeks now;" the chief said in a sigh. "but that doesn't mean you are above the law!" the chief added, not wanting to sound like she was getting weak.

"Oh, I know that chief, you don't have to worry about that." The avatar said with a giggle as Bolin escorted her past the scene and onwards toward the arena. Korra looked back at the chief, who was still glaring at the couple, and gave Lin a little wink. She then turned around and snuggled close to Bolin as they walked into the distance.

Lin wrinkled her face, confused by the avatar's actions. She turned and shrugged her shoulders. 'was she flirting with me?' the thought ran through Lin's mind.


End file.
